Press Start to Begin: Rated M For Mature
by madiisnotahipster
Summary: Chapter 27 of Press Start to Begin. Phil's birthday is made a bit brighter by Micah. You don't need to know the full story to read it, but it's recommended. Link to the full story can be found on my profile. Not a Phan fic.


So guys, this is a wonderful little chapter of smutty shtuff. KDaisyH wrote this, so props goes to her (: If you don't want to read it, don't read it. If you just stumbled upon this, then go check out the story that this is a part of called Press Start to Begin, written by me. Enjoy.

* * *

I took Phil's hand as I lead him down the fire escape stairs and back to his flat. I was nervous about what I knew was going to follow but I also knew that I was ready to do this with him. I'd never loved someone so much before, he made me feel complete. No one compared to Phil. I knew it was just the first month, but I knew that we had a promising future together.

I giggled as Phil tripped down the last few steps before we met his door. There was no one on his floor and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing escaping from our mouths as he appeared behind me and trapped me so my back was against the door. I looked up to see Phil's piercing blue eyes swimming with desire and felt my heart jolt as he leaned down to attach his lips to mine. This kiss was not like others we'd shared before, this one was full of passion, want and most of all, need.

He pushed himself closer to me letting me feel his need against my inner thigh. I let out a gasp as his head dipped and his lips trailed to my neck, sucking and nibbling causing me to whimper until I felt a purple bruise appearing.

My arms wandered up Phil's back, my nails clawing at him as I felt my desire begin to grow. I needed him now.

Reluctantly I pushed the now panting boy away from me as I turned to unlock his front door. Thank god I'd managed to get Dan out of the house for the night. Sure, Atari might be feeling a bit weird about it, but whatever. I could tell Phil's apartment wasn't going to be quiet.

I turned around grabbing Phil by the top of his shirt and dragged him into the house, throwing the keys to one side as he kicked the door shut softly behind him. His arms met again around my waist, sending an electric current running through my veins.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "So do you still want this hot chocolate or..."

His breath tickled my ear as I sighed before capturing his lips one again with mine. "Screw the hot chocolate, I need you now."

Phil must have realised the urgency of my words because he proceeded to rip our coats off before grabbing me under my thighs, picking me up and carrying me down the hallway toward his bedroom. Our lips never breaking contact.

I heard his bedroom door close as I was thrown onto the bed. I'd never seen Phil be so forceful before. And if I was being honest, it really turned me on. The predatory look in his eyes, the puffed out chest, the strong grip. But he was still my Phil with the soft lips, loving stare, and smooth hands.

He came over to me on the bed and hovered over me, lips crashing onto mine as one of his hands traveled down to my side whilst the other supported his weight above me.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled back. I whimpered at the loss of his lips until I saw his eyes filled with passion

"I love you," he breathed, bringing his hand to rest on my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never wanted anything more."

I saw a flash of joy in his eyes before our lips were attached once again, his kisses urgent and fiery. His hand fell from my face and stroked down my body before teasing at the bottom of my shirt. His lips left mine as he kissed along my jawline to my neck, leaving feathery kisses on the bruise he had made earlier.

I felt his arm smooth around to my back as he sat up on his knees with me straddling him.

My heart sped as his hands gripped the bottom of my t-shirt, lifting it over my head before he lowered me down once again so that I was lying on the bed with him on top of me.

He kissed my lips lightly once again before travelling down my body until he reached the swell of my breasts over my bra. The next thing I knew, my black lace bra was being flung to the side of the room as Phil took my nipple into his mouth and circled his tongue around it. I moaned as pleasure filled my lower abdomen, how could he make it feel this good without even touching me where I longed to be touched.

My fingers scraped down his Phil's sides, begging for his shirt to be thrown onto the floor with my own clothing. He must have sensed my need as he released his mouth and tugged the shirt from his body.

Phil wasn't Abercrombe model fit but he had enough muscle to make a girl swoon. I ran my hand down his lightly toned, pale chest before reaching his belt buckle and slipping my hand lower to rub his now very hard erection from over his tight jeans. I shivered as a moan escaped his lips as he breathed into my ear, his fingers touching lightly down my sides until he reached my jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them.

I released my hand before arching my back to allow Phil to pull my jeans and matching black lace panties off of my body and chucking them towards the direction of the rest of my clothes.

I lay there completely naked as Phil's eyes raked over my body

"Well this is a sight I could get used to seeing," he chuckled as he bent down to kiss the inside of my knee. His tongue darting out to trace patterns over my smooth skin as he traveled further up my body before stopping at my inner thigh.

Sat between my legs, Phil licked up my clit, causing me to shiver and buck my hips towards his face. God that felt good. His hands gripped my hips, forcing them down into the bed so that he was in full control.

I whimpered as he performed the act again before flicking his tongue over my entrance, making me shudder and moan out loud. He repeated this several times, causing the coil in my stomach to tighten.

"Phil.. I'm gunna...I'm gunna cum," I breathed.

I felt Phil's soft lips leave my body as my breathing began to slow slightly.

I opened my eyes to see him standing up to unbuckle his belt and push his jeans and boxers down to the floor, releasing his impressive length. My eyes filled with desire as I saw him turn to his dresser before opening up the top draw, pulling out a condom and putting it on.

He turned back again, looking over my panting body sprawled out on the bed and returned to me, kissing me lightly on the lips as he placed himself between my legs.

He continued to kiss me as I felt him erection enter my body, I gasped as I was stretched to accommodate his size. He kissed me feverishly as he pulled out just to slam back into me. He reached down to grasp my legs and place them around his waist. I moaned loudly as this new position made sure that he was hitting my G spot on every thrust.

Phil leaned his forehead against mine as we stared into each other's eyes. His were so filled with passion and desire and want that I felt my orgasm coming quicker. Phil sensed this from my whimpers and lent down to breath in my ear once again

"Cum with me baby, I want to feel you orgasm with me," His husky voice pushed me over the edge as I dug my nails into his back as my high rolled through my body. He thrust twice more before collapsing on top of me, leaving us in an entanglement of sweaty limbs.

After 5 minutes of just laying there in each other's embrace trying to regain our breath, Phil pushed himself off of me before walking over to the bin on the other side of the room to dispose of the condom and returning to pull the covers back on his bed for him and myself.

I climbed into the bed, a smile spread across my face as I felt Phil's hands encircle around me from behind, making me feel safe.

"I love you," I whispered as I felt myself becoming a victim of sleep

"You are my world," I heard the ebony haired boy reply as I slipped into slumber, completely content.


End file.
